


Мораль одиннадцатого отряда

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Bleach, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ты в одиннадцатом отряде, то использовать кидо считается трусостью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мораль одиннадцатого отряда

Если ты в одиннадцатом отряде, то использовать кидо считается трусостью. И никакой здравомыслящий выпускник, чья специализация – заклинания, не сунется к головорезам под командованием Зараки-тайчо.

С другой стороны, раз этот новенький сунулся – здравомыслящим и вообще нормальным он точно не был, а таких в одиннадцатом отряде ценили.  
Так и не определившись насчет новичка, Иккаку многозначительно похлопал шинаем по ладони, предвкушая, как выбьет дурь из доходяги. Глядишь, пацан и передумает у них оставаться, а уж его прошение о переводе этого хлюпика тайчо подпишет не глядя.  
– Ты что, поспорил с кем-то? Или хвост кому-то влиятельному отдавил? – с неожиданным участием поинтересовался Юмичика, задумчиво изучив новобранца от стриженой макушки до потрепанных вараджи.  
Такой интерес лишь укрепил Иккаку в мысли, что новичка надо испытать. Юмичика в людях ошибался исключительно редко, и раз уж его внимание кто-то привлек – в этом ком-то есть нечто помимо смазливой внешности или табеля, пестрящего отличными оценками пополам с выговорами за поведение. Кто знает, вдруг из пацана еще может выйти толк?  
– Я сам захотел в этот отряд, – пацан нагло уставился в ответ, словно напрашиваясь на хороший удар. Оттягивать это удовольствие Иккаку не стал.  
И битый час носился за новичком по всему доджо, размахивая шинаем и вопя:  
– А ну стой! Стой и дерись как мужчина!  
Увы, пацан с легкостью уворачивался от меча и успевал швыряться кидо в ответ – под скромное хихиканье Юмичики. Остальные новички только и делали, что перебегали от стенки к стенке, чтобы не попасться под горячую руку одного из противников. Некоторые косились на испытание неодобрительно, некоторые с ужасом; лишь один демонстрировал полнейшее равнодушие, пока Иккаку не загнал-таки пацана в угол и не занес над ним шинай. При всей шустрости подставить собственный меч малец не успевал... но дерево все равно столкнулось с деревом.  
Иккаку на секунду отвлекся на нового противника – того самого черноволосого, – а пацан просочился мимо него и, безошибочно определив самое спокойное место во всем доджо, пристроился сбоку и чуть позади от Юмичики. Но Иккаку он уже не интересовал – нашелся оппонент получше.

Если ты – отличник по кидо, попавший в одиннадцатый отряд, сослуживцы и руководство постараются основательно испортить тебе жизнь. Правда, если ты при этом дружишь с одним из лучших бойцов твоего курса – жить не так уж плохо. Даже хорошо.


End file.
